yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Lovasz/Quotes
This is a complete list of notable quotes from Sips. Quotes *"...It's gotta be said..." *"It's gonna be good. Good and gay." *"You son of a gun!" *"I can't believe it!" *"God damn it." *"Oh shiiiit." *"Big money, big women, big fun!" *"Uthgerd!? *"No? Maybe? Just me?" *"Prepare your butts!" *"Oh, look at!" *"Wow wow wee-wah!" *"..., which is not the best." *"Fantaaaastic!" *"It's gonna be good - it's gonna be great." *"I'll do iiiiit!" *"Ho ho ho travellers! Thanks for getting the Staff of Magnus for me... I'll be taking that!" *"This is pretty gay guys. Prettyyy gay." *"If a guy served poop for, like, a fancy dinner party, and he brought it out on a platter, would it be all lumpy? or would it be like creamy ... maybe steaming a little." *"You gotta love a pump." *"I'm just gonna make a camp guys." *"Aw, I just iced that guy. (When using firebolt spell to kill enemy in skyrim) *"Man, I just got roasted" (When killed by an'' ice spike'' spell in skyrim) *"Oh, you know what, you know what ... Fuck you﻿ guys, fuck this game, fuck you!" *"Lick my rapehole Lewis!" *"I'm taking many hits, and not from the bong!" *"Look at this creeper! I'm gonna invite him over to dinner and then kill him right in front of my mom!" *"My panties are covered with glossy gravy tonight!" *"Get to the hovel!" *"It's a royal rumble out here!" *"Oh crap, it's snowing." *"We caught a shit ton of air" ''- Snuggle Truck gameplay.'' *"Let's make some cool shit" *"You son of a truck! *"Let's ice these mother truckers!" *"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but here comes a shit ton of fences." *"Get outta town Buster Brown!" *"I hate you so nasty little sausage." *"We're going to get those beaver bastards." *"Awww, shit. This is gonna be fantastic." *"For crying in a sink." *"If I could actually fit both my hands around your neck." *"That's alright though." *"Hopefully someone harpoons this badger." *"Oh Sadon, you're such a bastard." *"Good morning little sausages." *"Let's ice this mother fucker!" *"There's a couple of reasons, but why do you guys keep phoning me?" *"Simon is a sexy bastard." *"This is fantastic!" *"Aw god, that is fantastic." *"What a fantastic bitch." *"This is amazing!" *"So much passion..." *"I'm the greatest gumshoe in the land." *"Lalna, that bastard." *"What have you brought home. What have I told you about using protection Sjin." *"Fuck the world!" *"There's 'X' all over the goddamn place." *"It's a vitamin deficiency, you judgmental bastard!" *"You effin' ding-dong." *"What are they building over there, a Rainbow Factory or something?!" *"Damn it... Damn it Sjin... Damn it all to hell!" *"Cooking dinner, aw yeah!" *"Oh Nilesy, I'm so glad we found you randomly in a hole." *"Give Sjin back his rape alarm, you bastards!" *"Hey Sjin, I just got some Uranium!", "Whose ranium?", "M-my ranium?", "Sips, what are you doing in Tehran!?" *"I'm all over this shit!" *"That's amazing!" *"Parvis, prepare to meet your maker." *"Sure I'll adopt your ass, no problem!" *"I don't care Sjin, I'm the greatest gumshoe in the land. Dick Tracy... Tracy doesn't have shit on me!" *"That was your mum, Rashers. That was your mother! Where's Guy? WHERE'S GUY?!" *Wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat wchhat* *"Hey silk-shirt guy!" (to Lewis during the Yogscast Tekkit series) *"Don't worry Sjin, I got this." *"God damn it, Sjin!" *"Come on Sjin, ya' big dumb dumb." *"All the ladies would see us like, you know going to Costa Coffee for our lunch and they'd be like: 'Hey those are the guys that killed people with the lever and TNT in that Minecraft PVP'." *''*looks at new machine* ''"...it looks a little bit messy..." ''*a creeper attacked by Sjin from the other side of the wall blows it up* ''"Oh my god Sjin... *laugh* Wa... What are you doing!?" *"Literally eat shit directly out of Sjin's ass you motherfucker!" *"It's an epic fight!" *"Ooh, snappers!" *"Oh, look at thiiis!" *"Aww, I stabbed him right in the heart." *"Sjin, I've been shot. I've been shot in the penis." *"You big dumb-dumb" *"Yes we did it" *"It's only me who handles my gun, Sjin, nobody else." *"Aww, shiiit!" *"Aww, Sjiiin!" *"That sounds like a whole lot of sucking, Sjin." *"Maybe you and Sjin could get together sometime and rub each other's pokeballs together?" *"You think I care about any of this stuff? Hell no, Gi-Joe. That's what Sjin's for." *"This is going to be great, Sjin!" *"I'm full of piss and vinegar." *"Get outta here!" (Whilst killing a mob) *"A... A goat killed my mother." (When being asked why he didn't like goats.) *"Then you'll have to eat food out of a dumpster, like you were destined to do." (When talking about OpenTTD debt to Duncan.) *"It's nuts!" *"Yellow crayolas, fantastic!" *"It's like an army of sad or possibly angry cats!" *"WHY IS THE BELT BELOW HIS ASS?" *(Tekkit Ep.2) "I am the best housewife in the lands." *"2012 can suck on my balls, it's all about 2013!" *"I'm actually dying, send an ambulance!" During Sjin's cover of I Believe In A Thing Called Love. *"I think I'm a better person, I feel like a better person now" *(when Duncan uses his flying ring to cause lightning to attack Simon) "The lightning storm's back, Simon, get indoors!" *"What's this guy's beef?" *"God, I'm gonna need a nap after this." *"Mom, Dad! I don't know what I was doing! I just wanted to dig!" *"I'll keep the prison clothes though, it'll make for some hot role-play later on." *"Well, we learned something from this: never play Minecraft with Sjin!" *"GG Sjin. GG" *"We've opened up the gates to Hell Sjin." *"Oh shit! The shipping and receiving!" *"Maybe this'll work. (explosion) Well, that didn't work." *"One of those big fat guys is bleeding profusely in my﻿ kitchen. Don't know whe-" (notices the two beds are pushed together) "Hey, look at this. It's getting serious." (In Hotline Miami) *"Everybody likes a ... don't they? Just me? My dad? No?" *"Prepare your buttholes." *"Let's get the funk outta here." *"Camp Hercules, Camp HERCULEEEEES!" *"Yeah, it was a dolphin, and uh, uh, um, aw man, I can't even remember!" *"FINISH THE CONTRACT YOU BASTARDS!" *"There's that big hairy dick thing again.." *"Awww, Chester!" *"Peace on Earth ya big bitch!" *"Chopping wood is a lot like making love to a beautiful woman. Most of the time you start by threatening them with a chainsaw." *"It's not easy eating bananas." *"The chemicals from the friction from our butts made a baby."(This is how Simon and Sips' baby: Chrimon was made.) *"Look, I'm shitting up the road." *"Look, I'm my own man-whore, I don't do anything anyone tells me." Category:Sips